C'est indigne de vous, Kakashi sensei!
by Florana
Summary: Ce matin-là, on peut dire que Kakashi et Sakura agissent d’une manière assez étrange. Naruto et Sasuke s’en aperçoivent et finissent par faire quelques suppositions.


**Auteur :** Florana

**Manga :** Naruto - Avant le départ de Sasuke

**Personnages :** L'équipe 7 au grand complet!

**Genre : **Humour/One-shot

**Crédits :** Rien ne m'appartient parmi tout ce beau monde.

C'est indigne de vous, Kakashi-sensei !

Devant le bureau de Sarutobi, Troisième Hokage du village de Konoha, Kakashi Hatake se tenait droit comme un « i », ne laissant aucunement paraître sa préoccupation intérieure. Son supérieur le dévisageait d'un air accablé. Qui aurait cru que le jonin sans doute le plus prometteur de Konoha puisse faire une faute aussi bête et grave à la fois ?

Finalement, il se décida à parler :

– Je n'en ai pas encore parlé avec Sakura, mais, à mon avis, cela a dû être un choc émotionnel.

Kakashi baissa les yeux, se sachant pris en faute. Mais comment avait-il pu donc faire une bêtise pareille ? Il ne l'avait même pas vue venir et, quand il s'en était aperçu, il était déjà trop tard.

– Hum… ça je n'en doute pas, avoua-t-il en ravalant sa salive.

– Je suppose que tu te sens coupable, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, reprit le Hokage. Sakura n'a que douze ans et, même si elle est sans aucun doute entrée dans sa puberté, elle n'était pas prête.

– Je sais. Mais, vous savez, ce n'était pas intentionnel.

– Encore heureux ! Mais cette excuse n'est pas suffisante, Kakashi, surtout pour les parents de Sakura.

Kakashi releva la tête et fit une grimace sous son masque. Si les parents s'en mêlaient, il risquait d'avoir des ennuis jusqu'au cou. Il osa tout de même une question :

– Comment ont-ils réagi ?

– Très mal, avoua l'Hokage. Ils réclament du dédommagement.

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux. Il s'attendait à subir la colère des parents, mais pas sous la forme d'un procès.

– Hé, ils y vont un peu fort, quand même ! protesta-t-il. Je n'ai pas forcé Sakura à faire quoi que ce soit, moi !

– Mais enfin, Kakashi ! Elle n'est qu'une gamine et elle avait la curiosité de son âge ! Tu aurais dû…

– Oui, je sais ce que j'aurais dû faire, ou plutôt ne pas faire. Mais pourriez-vous calmer les parents ? Parce que je veux bien admettre que j'ai ma part de responsabilité, mais bon…

– Je verrai ce que je peux faire, assura Sarutobi. Sinon, je te laisse en parler à Sakura si tu le juges nécessaire.

– Je sens bien que je devrai lui en toucher deux mots, sinon l'atmosphère risque d'être lourde.

– A toi de voir. Bon, je t'ai assez retenu comme cela. Aujourd'hui ton équipe doit aller aider aux réparations du village de Fumi, un peu au Nord. Une dizaine de maisons ont pris feu il y a deux jours et ils ont besoin d'aide.

Kakashi acquiesça et sortit du bureau, toujours préoccupé. Il ne savait pas comment Sakura allait réagir en le voyant. Sans doute allait-elle rougir et détourner le regard. Ou peut-être qu'elle l'accuserait. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Mais quel idiot il avait été !

Finalement, un quart d'heure plus tard, Kakashi apparut au point de rendez-vous avec son équipe. Evidemment, ses trois élèves l'attendaient déjà depuis plus d'une heure.

– Yo, les jeunes ! lança-t-il avec son sourire caché habituel.

– Kakashi-sensei ! hurla Naruto. Vous êtes en retard !

Mais à peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il tourna la tête vers Sakura. Pourquoi ne l'approuvait-elle pas ? D'habitude, elle était la première à l'encourager dans ce petit dialogue quotidien.

– Content de te voir en si bonne forme, Naruto, répondit Kakashi d'un ton neutre. Bon, aujourd'hui nous allons aider aux réparations dans le village de Fumi.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Sûr, quelque chose clochait. Non seulement Sakura ne disait rien depuis qu'elle était arrivée, mais en plus leur sensei n'avait inventé aucune excuse farfelue pour expliquer son retard. Même Sasuke s'en était aperçu et il jetait des regards tour à tour vers Sakura puis Kakashi.

– Bon, on y va ? demanda ce dernier en voyant que ses élèves ne réagissaient pas.

Sasuke acquiesça, tandis que Naruto criait un « c'est parti, suivez-moi ! » sans même savoir où il devait aller. Mais Kakashi ne s'amusa pas du comportement de l'élève le plus excentrique de tous les temps. Il était, à vrai dire, bien trop préoccupé par celui de Sakura. Comme il l'avait prévu, cette dernière ne disait rien et rougissait violemment à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard.

Cependant, l'équipe 7 se mit en route sans faire d'histoire. Kakashi décida de mettre à profit le voyage – qui ne devait pas durer plus d'une heure – pour essayer de débloquer la situation avec Sakura. Sachant que le sujet n'était pas aisé, il laissa Sasuke et Naruto devant et rejoignit la seule fille du groupe qui traînait les pieds, un peu en arrière.

– Sakura ? Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait apaisant.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Sakura sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de son sensei. Elle le dévisagea un instant, perplexe, avant de rougir à nouveau et de fixer son regard sur ses pieds.

– Bien sûr, Sensei, bafouilla-t-elle.

Kakashi passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet. Finalement, il se décida pour des excuses ce qui était, somme toute, le mieux approprié :

– Je suis désolé, Sakura, je… je n'aurais pas dû…

– Oh, ce n'est pas que de votre faute, Sensei, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. Je… je n'étais pas contre…

Elle avait prononcé ces mots en passant du rose foncé au rouge écarlate. Kakashi acquiesça, songeant que son élève l'avait mieux compris que le Troisième Hokage.

– Ah bon, tu… tu as aimé ?

Sakura ne pouvant devenir plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était, Kakashi ne s'aperçut pas de l'augmentation de sa gêne.

– Oui, Sensei, avoua-t-elle. Un peu.

Puis, soudainement, elle ajouta :

– Est-ce que c'est grave ?

Kakashi aurait bien ri de cette question si Sakura ne s'était pas sentie aussi gênée.

– Non, pas du tout, assura-t-il. C'est un peu de ton âge, Sakura. Mais bon, d'un autre côté tu es vraiment jeune pour l'instant, il aurait mieux fallu attendre.

– Attendre jusque quand ?

– Oh, il n'y a pas vraiment d'âge, mais pour tes parents il aurait mieux fallu attendre tes dix-huit ans.

Sakura acquiesça et le silence retomba. Ce fut Kakashi qui décida de le briser :

– Sakura, tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ta curiosité était naturelle. C'est moi qui aurais dû faire plus attention. Tu… tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?

Sakura secoua vivement la tête, au grand soulagement de son sensei.

– Non, je ne vous en veux pas. Mais, vous ne pensez pas qu'on risque de croire que je suis un peu… perverse ?

– Sakura, je t'ai dit que ta curiosité était naturelle. Tu deviens femme et tu voulais savoir… Enfin ce qui s'est passé n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions mais, maintenant, tu sais.

Sakura hocha la tête, un peu rassurée. Kakashi garda le silence, observant son élève avec tendresse.

– En tout cas, ajouta-t-il, si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à me les poser, d'accord ?

– Oui, Sensei.

Kakashi se sentit alors libéré d'un poids immense. Sakura n'était pas aussi traumatisée que l'Hokage avait prédit et cela l'arrangeait beaucoup. Il espérait seulement que les parents ne fassent pas trop d'histoires.

Devant eux, Naruto et Sasuke semblaient en grande conversation. Quant au sujet, il n'était autre que la discussion derrière eux qu'ils épiaient depuis un moment.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? insista Naruto.

– Je n'entends plus rien, avoua Sasuke. Je crois qu'ils se sont tus.

– Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, à ton avis ? Qu'est-ce que Kakashi-sensei a fait à Sakura ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules, en signe qu'il s'en moquait royalement. Mais Naruto ne baissa pas les bras pour autant.

– Tu crois qu'ils ont pu…

Sasuke sursauta face à cette question lourde de sous-entendus.

– Qu'ils ont pu quoi ? demanda-t-il.

– Ben… faire quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas dû faire.

– Mais quoi ?

– Bah je vais pas te faire un dessin !

Comprenant, Sasuke baissa la tête.

– Non, marmonna-t-il. Mais t'es fou ? Pas Kakashi et Sakura, quand même !

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? répliqua Naruto. Tu n'as pas entendu leur conversation ?

– Si, mais quand même, Kakashi n'aurait jamais fait ça à Sakura !

– Ça, ça reste à vérifier ! assura Naruto d'un air satisfait.

Perturbé par ces paroles, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards en arrière. Et si Naruto avait raison ? Il était vrai que la situation permettait d'avoir de gros doutes. Se jurant de tirer tout cela au clair, il accéléra le pas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Fumi, Kakashi eut une brève conversation avec le chef de village pour connaître l'état des lieux. Naruto en profita pour satisfaire sa curiosité auprès de Sakura :

– Sakura, pourquoi est-ce que tu rougissais quand tu regardais Kakashi-sensei ?

Surprise par la question, Sakura sursauta et devint blême.

– Quoi ? Moi ? Mais… pour rien, voyons, Naruto !

– T'es sûre ? Je trouve qu'il se comporte bizarrement avec toi !

– Mais… Naruto qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? répliqua Sakura en se retenant de le frapper. Kakashi est notre sensei !

– C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Mais on dirait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose…

La voix grave de Sasuke pétrifia Sakura le temps de quelques secondes. Voilà que lui aussi s'y mettait ! Comment allait-elle faire pour s'en sortir ?

– Mais je vous jure qu'il n'y a rien, bredouilla-t-elle en sentant le rose gagner ses joues.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, sans doute dans l'espoir de lui faire cracher définitivement le morceau. Seulement, au grand soulagement de Sakura, Kakashi revint et le coupa dans son élan.

– Bien, venez, je vais vous montrer sur quelle maison vous devrez travailler, annonça-t-il.

Les trois élèves le suivirent sans protester. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas Sasuke et Naruto de s'interroger sur la situation. La gêne de Sakura avait confirmé leurs doutes et ils fixaient Kakashi d'un regard assassin. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille à leur camarade ?

– Bon, voici la première maison, déclara Kakashi, loin de se douter des pensées de ses élèves. Vous devez réparer la charpente. Bonne chance !

– Eh, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, vous ? s'exclama Naruto.

– Moi ? Je vais m'occuper de l'intérieur !

Naruto grommela, affirmant que Kakashi allait sans doute lire son foutu bouquin, _Le Paradis du batifolage_. Sakura, sans doute parce qu'elle avait envie d'oublier les évènements de la veille, grimpa rapidement sur le toit, suivie de ses deux coéquipiers.

Le début des travaux se déroula dans un silence royal. Les trois ninjas s'entraidaient sans un mot. Naruto et Sasuke ne cessaient de s'échanger des regards, pointant légèrement Sakura d'un mouvement de tête. Cette dernière ne semblait guère à l'aise et ils sentaient que son esprit était perturbé. Finalement, ce fut Naruto qui se décida à entamer la conversation :

– Sakura ?

– Mmh ? Qu'il y a-t-il Naruto ?

– Tu sais, si tu as un problème, tu peux nous en parler.

Sakura s'arrêta quelques instants dans sa tâche. Sasuke, lui, tendit une oreille pour suivre la conversation.

– Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun problème, répondit-elle d'une voix calme.

– Allons, Sakura, ça saute aux yeux que tu n'es pas comme d'habitude ! Si Kakashi-sensei t'a fait quelque, tu dois en parler !

Sakura se mit à rougir. Naruto et Sasuke la fixaient, attendant une réponse. Tous les deux semblaient si sérieux, avaient-ils compris le problème ? Elle baissa la tête pour cacher les rougeurs qui lui venaient.

– Oh, vous savez, c'est pas vraiment la faute de Kakashi-sensei… Je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher…

– Ah, j'en étais sûr ! s'exclama Naruto. Quel… c'est indigne de lui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas Sakura, nous allons te venger !

Sakura écarquilla les yeux devant les paroles de son coéquipier. Le pire était que Sasuke semblait approuver.

– Je suis d'accord, il n'aurait jamais dû, commenta celui-ci. Il me dégoûte.

Sakura crispa ses poings, songeant que par sa faute Kakashi se trouvait à présent en bien mauvaise posture. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait donc pris ? Elle s'était laissée tenter et n'avait pas résisté alors qu'elle aurait dû ! Elle le savait au fond d'elle-même, mais il fallait croire que les hormones avaient été plus fortes que tout.

– Bon, je… je vais faire quelque chose, je reviens, bredouilla-t-elle en descendant du toit.

Naruto et Sasuke la suivirent du regard, sans réagir. Puis ils tendirent l'oreille et entendirent des pas dans la maison en dessous d'eux. Etait-ce Sakura ? Curieux de savoir, ils plaquèrent leur oreille contre les tuiles encore en état et attendirent.

– Heu… Kakashi-sensei ?

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard entendu. C'était bien la voix de Sakura.

– Oui, Sakura ?

– Heu… je voulais vous rapporter ce que vous aviez oublié … Mais je n'ai pas osé tout à l'heure à cause des deux autres.

– Ah oui, bien sûr. Merci Sakura.

Un court silence s'ensuivit. Naruto faisait des signes paniqués à Sasuke qui, lui, essayait de le calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer.

– Sakura, tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Je te trouve un peu pâle.

Naruto faillit hurler un « Si ça va ? Espèce de sale pervers tu oses lui demander si ça va ? », mais Sasuke plaqua à temps sa main contre sa bouche. Décidant qu'ils en avaient assez entendu, il éloigna Naruto de la conversation.

– Tu as entendu ? s'écria celui-ci dès que sa bouche fut libérée. Kakashi-sensei… il a… chez Sakura !

– J'ai très bien entendu ! assura Sasuke en dissimulant mal son agacement.

– Sasuke, il faut faire quelque chose ! décida subitement Naruto.

– Je suis d'accord sur ce point. On ne peut pas laisser Kakashi impuni. Ce qu'il a fait à Sakura est tout bonnement… dégoûtant !

Naruto acquiesça avant de proposer :

– On pourrait lui tendre un piège ?

– Mouais, enfin il n'est pas bête au point de tomber dans l'un de tes pièges, railla Sasuke.

– Idiot ! Je te rappelle qu'il s'est pris la brosse que j'avais placée au-dessus de la porte le premier jour !

– Bon, très bien. Dans ce cas, on attend que Sakura soit revenue et, dès qu'elle est là, on l'appelle. Mais attention, il faudra l'attaquer dès qu'il apparaîtra, sinon on n'a aucune chance de gagner !

Naruto acquiesça, sentant l'adrénaline monter en lui. Ce plan l'excitait et, en plus, il allait défendre l'honneur de Sakura. Peut-être qu'enfin elle allait cesser de ne s'intéresser qu'à Sasuke ?

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura revint, visiblement préoccupée. Sasuke et Naruto la regardèrent puis se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu. Finalement, ce fut Naruto qui, profitant d'un trou dans le toit qu'ils réparaient, lança l'appel :

– Kakashi-sensei ! Venez, on a besoin de vous !

Ils entendirent un soupir et un bruit de pas qui se dirigeait vers l'extérieur de la maison. Aussitôt, Sasuke et Naruto se mirent en place, se servant de la pointe du toit comme position stratégique de défense. Sakura les regarda faire, perplexe.

– Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sakura, tout va aller mieux maintenant, assura Naruto. Nous allons te venger !

– Vous allez me… quoi ?

– Te venger, soupira Sasuke, presque excédé. Kakashi n'aurait pas dû se comporter de la sorte avec toi !

Sakura les observa tour à tour, presque effrayée. Ce fut ce moment-là que Kakashi choisit pour apparaître sur le bout du toit.

– Alors, les jeunes, qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Naruto s'élança sur lui en jetant des kunais. Surpris, Kakashi esquiva de côté. Mais c'était sans compter Sasuke qui, après avoir fait un bond de plusieurs mètres, exécuta les signes d'un jutsu Katon.

– Katon, la boule de feu suprême ! s'écria-t-il.

Kakashi, écarquilla les yeux et évita l'attaque en plongeant sur le côté. Qu'est-ce que ses élèves lui avaient préparé ? Encore une des stupides farces de Naruto ? Impossible, puisque Sasuke s'y mêlait.

– Mais arrêtez ! hurla Sakura. Vous êtes devenus fous ?

Sans lui répondre, Sasuke et Naruto retombèrent côté à côte et toisèrent leur sensei du regard. Celui-ci, à peine remis de sa surprise, se demandait quelle mouche les avait piqués.

– Dites, vous deux, ce n'est pas l'heure de l'entraînement, fit-il remarquer. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a eu suffisamment de feu ici ?

– Faites pas le malin, Kakashi-sensei ! protesta Naruto. Vous allez payer votre crime !

Kakashi écarquilla à nouveau les yeux, songeant que ses élèves avaient complètement perdu la tête.

– Mais enfin, de quoi voulez-vous parler ? demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

– Vous savez très bien de quoi on veut parler ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait à Sakura ? C'est indigne de vous, Kakashi-sensei !

Et, disant ces mots, Naruto envoya une nouvelle série de kunais. Kakashi, résolu à arrêter cette mascarade, se plaça derrière lui et lui saisit le bras d'une main tout en appuyant sur sa tête de l'autre. Naruto grogna, s'apercevant qu'il avait été immobilisé.

– Mais arrêtez, je vous en prie ! insista Sakura. Kakashi-sensei n'y est pour rien, tout est de ma faute !

– Te sens pas obligée de nier, Sakura, on va te protéger ! assura Naruto en tentant de se débattre.

Sasuke, lui, se tenait entre Sakura et Kakashi. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de la défendre, mais, pour une fois, il se sentait révolté en imaginant ce que son sensei avait pu lui faire. Il attaqua à nouveau, cette fois-ci au corps à corps, et Kakashi dut se servir de ses jambes pour éviter les coups.

– Arrêtez ! ordonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Naruto, Sasuke, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ?

A ces mots, agacé par la situation, il fit virevolter Naruto qui atterrit sur Sasuke. Les deux garçons roulèrent sur la pente du toit, avant de se relever. Ils se tournèrent vers leur sensei, furieux. Celui-ci s'était placé entre eux et Sakura.

– Ne vous fichez pas de nous ! s'exclama Naruto. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Sakura ? Et pourquoi vous étiez chez elle hier ?

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que signifiaient ces questions.

– Mais… Je ne suis pas allé chez Sakura ! protesta-t-il.

– Menteur ! s'exclama Naruto. Elle vous a rendu quelque chose qui vous appartenait tout à l'heure !

– D'habitude Naruto a des idées un peu tordues, mais, pour une fois, il dit vrai, ajouta Sasuke.

Kakashi soupira, comprenant enfin de quoi ils parlaient. Il se tourna vers Sakura et lui adressa un sourire caché derrière son masque.

– Je suis désolé, mais je crois que je vais devoir tout expliquer. Sinon tes chevaliers servants risquent encore de m'attaquer.

Sakura, redevenue rouge pivoine à ces paroles, acquiesça malgré tout et s'approcha en observant ses pieds. Naruto et Sasuke, toujours persuadés du bien fondé de leurs idées, fixaient Kakashi sans ciller. Celui-ci s'accroupit face à eux, espérant les mettre en confiance.

– Voilà ce que m'a rendu Sakura tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il.

A ces mots, il plongea une main dans sa sacoche et en sortit un petit livre orange qu'ils connaissaient bien.

– Ah, vous avez lu et ensuite vous avez voulu expérimenter ! s'exclama Naruto. Vous n'êtes qu'un sale pervers !

– Quoi ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répliqua Kakashi. Bon, écoutez vous deux, vous vous souvenez que, hier, Sakura et moi avions un sac semblable ?

Naruto et Sasuke acquiescèrent, se remémorant la mission de la veille.

– Eh bien j'ai, par mégarde, glissé ce livre dans le sac de Sakura à la place du mien. Quand elle est rentrée chez elle, votre camarade s'en est aperçue et a eu envie de satisfaire sa curiosité.

Naruto et Sasuke jetèrent des regards surpris à Sakura. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé une telle chose de sa part. _Le Paradis du batifolage_ était interdit au moins de dix-huit ans, ils pensaient qu'elle aurait été bien trop prude pour oser y jeter un coup d'œil.

– Ses parents l'ont surprise en train de le lire et c'est pour cela qu'il y a eu une petite histoire à ce sujet, ajouta Kakashi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Sakura va très bien.

– Alors vous ne lui avez rien fait ? insista Naruto, comme s'il n'en revenait pas.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyiez que je lui avais fait ? répliqua Kakashi en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent, s'apercevant brusquement de leur bêtise. Cependant, seul Naruto laissa transparaître sa honte sur son visage, celui de Sasuke restant aussi blême qu'à l'ordinaire.

– Oh, eh bien… on pensait à autre chose…, bafouilla Naruto.

– C'était son idée, précisa Sasuke.

Kakashi regarda tour à tour ses deux élèves. Puis son regard finit par se poser sur Sakura, qui avait un peu perdu ses rougeurs, et il finit par éclater de rire. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'une histoire aussi bénigne amène des pensées aussi étranges dans l'esprit des deux garçons.

– Ah, vous pensiez que j'avais fait du mal à Sakura ? demanda Kakashi avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. Non, rassurez-vous, je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille. En tout cas, c'était tout à votre honneur de la défendre.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensaient, Kakashi-sensei ? demanda-t-elle.

Kakashi se releva et garda son regard posé sur les deux garçons.

– Oh, ils pensaient que nous avions fait ce que tu as probablement lu dans mon livre.

Sakura mit à peine quelques secondes à réagir. Son teint vira à nouveau au rouge et elle commença à crier sur Naruto, le traitant d'idiot et lui expliquant que Kakashi n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Ce dernier observa ses élèves avec amusement avant de retourner travailler. Au fond, son équipe était loin d'être désunie et il en avait eu la preuve en voyant Naruto et Sasuke défendre leur camarade.

– D'accord, c'est bon, Sakura, je suis désolé ! la supplia Naruto après quelques coups. Mais, tu sais, on s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi !

Sakura s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était emportée. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Naruto avait dit « on », Sasuke était donc compris dans le lot ? Celui-ci croisa le regard de sa coéquipière et, comprenant son idée, il s'empressa de préciser :

– Ouais, enfin moi je n'ai fait que aider Naruto parce que cet idiot n'est pas capable de se débrouiller seul.

Sakura baissa les yeux, presque déçue. Mais, au fond, venant de Sasuke, cette remarque était naturelle. Finalement, ils se remirent au travail. L'atmosphère se détendit très vite et Naruto s'approcha de Sakura.

– Au fait, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, ça racontait quoi le livre de Kakashi-sensei ?

Cependant, il regretta rapidement sa question. Sakura lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine face, tout en le traitant de pervers dégénéré.

A l'étage en dessous, Kakashi leva la tête en entendant le bruit de l'impact. Apparemment, Sakura avait envoyé valser Naruto. Cette pensée le fit sourire et il replongea la tête dans son livre. A présent qu'il l'avait récupéré, il s'assurerait qu'aucun de ses élèves n'y retouche. Cela créait bien trop de malentendus à son goût.

FIN


End file.
